


Wishing You A Merry Christmas, Emissa

by KJ99



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ99/pseuds/KJ99
Summary: Disclamier:  I do not own anything to do with Pretty Little Liars or the song All I Want For Christmas :)





	Wishing You A Merry Christmas, Emissa

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Have a great New Year Everyone!! ~KJ99

Wishing You A Merry Christmas, Emissa

“What are you doing sweetie?” I heard my girlfriend Melissa ask as she walking into the living area of our apartment.

“Nothing,” I state shoving the box back into the small bag it arrived in.

“Okay. What are we doing for dinner tonight?”

“Mum’s invited us around for a Christmas dinner before she leaves to spend the holiday’s in Texas.”

“That’s right. Is it just us?”

“No, I think she’s invited some other. I think people from the church I’m not sure.” I say while feeling beads of sweat roll down my forehead as Melissa came to sit down on couch with me.

“You okay sweetie? You appear to be sweating expediential.”

With a smile, I say “I see someone’s been getting use out of their Christmas present.”

“I still can’t believe she got that for me.”

“It was her way of being funny.”

“When will she learn, she’s not the funny one.” I smile before leaning across to peck Melissa’s lips twice before standing up.

“Where you going? I just sat down,” Melissa complained.

“I was going to go shower.”

“Okay.”

“You are welcome to join me.”

“Now you’re talking,” Melissa said standing up and following me into our bathroom.

 

Looking behind me to make sure Melissa hadn’t followed me. I walk over to the bag on the table and pull the box back out again. I know I was tempting fate but I open the box and smile at seeing the 3 crate diamond sitting lovingly in the box.

“Hey Em, have you seen my,” when Melissa had spoken, I didn’t think and just turned so completely use to it. I watched as Melissa brought her hands up to her face in surprise.

“This wasn’t how I planned to do this but here goes nothing,” I say with a deep breath dropping down onto one knee.

“Everyone told me growing up then when you wish upon a star all your dream are supposed to come true. I’ve never really believed in that, until I meet you Melissa. I wished for something like my parents had, a life filled with hardships and fights but at the end of the day love. That’s what real love is, having the stupid arguments but knowing at the end of the day we still love each other. I wished for that and I meet you, you came into my life and I believed wishes really do come true. So, Melissa I asked this as your best friend. Will you please do me the honour in making me your very own kept women?” I looked up at Melissa holding the ring out in hope.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Melissa screamed before rushing over to hug me. I hadn’t been expecting her reaction and hadn’t prepared myself to catch her. So, we feel backward onto the ground in each other’s arms. After a feel minutes of sharing kisses and teary I love you, Melissa stood back up and gracefully allowed me to slide the ring down her ring finger.

“It’s beautiful, thank you so much. This is my favourite Christmas present.”

“Good because it’s the only one I got you.”

Melissa then asked “When and how were you going to propose?”

“Tonight with our friends and family watching.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. This is now our cute little story to tell. Besides I didn’t care I end up asking the question, as long as you answer was yes.”

“It will always been yes, Emily,” Melissa said leaning forward to kiss my lips.

I then sung “Last Christmas I gave you my heart and the very next you were all I wanted for Christmas. You had me rocking around the Christmas tree, singing jingle bells all the way and wanting to kiss you underneath mistletoe.”

“You are such a dork,” Melissa said shaking her head.

“I was going to sing that to you tonight with more,” I say watching as Melissa’s face.

“I almost wish now I hadn’t walked out here.”

“It’s okay beautiful, I don’t know if I would’ve made it through dinner without bursting. I’ve been so nervous.”

“Aww you shouldn’t be. I was always going to yes.”

“I just always have doubts, you know how I am.”

“I do Emily and let me tell you this now. You a deserving of my love, I am not out of your league and in no way shape or form do I ever want one else, who isn’t my Emily.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Emily, I love you and I cannot wait to marry you.” With a small loving smile, I leant forward to kiss Melissa’s lip. I still couldn’t believe she had agreed to marry me but was beyond happy and excited for our future ahead.

 

Walking into my old backyard, I smiled at seeing everyone here. Paige, Hanna, Aria, Alison and Spencer were all gathered around talking about things that I had no idea about. The guys in, Caleb, Ezra, Toby, Mr Hastings, Mr Montgomery had surrounded the BBQ all with a beer in their hands; talking sport no doubt if the bored look on Ezra’s face was anything to go by. Off to the side Mrs Hastings, Mrs Marin, Mrs Montgomery and my Mum were talking together. I was surprise Mum wasn’t stressing about making everything look perfect, she had really relaxed after the last few years.

“Emily,” I heard my call-in excitement when she saw me walking in. Melissa lightly kissed my check before walking over to join the other girls. When Mum hugged me I heard the giggles screaming and I couldn’t help but giggle at their excitement.

“You asked her already?” Mum asked looking back at me.

I say “She walked in on me looking at the ring, so I just asked.”

“That’s great sweetie, I’m glad she said yes.”

“Me too Mum,” I say while looking passed Mum to see the guys were waving me over.

“I’m going to go say hello to everyone. Merry Christmas Mum,” I pecked her cheek before walking over to the guys.

Toby was the first to speak “I see you’ve finally managed to pop the question.”

“Yeah and well she said yes,” I smiled in pure happiness.

“Well you know what that means boys,” Mr Montgomery spoke.

The boy then chanted “One of us! One of us! One of us!” I laughed while shaking my head. When I felt arms wrap around me from behind, I jump slightly but smile when I saw it was just Mrs Marin.

Mrs Marin spoke “I see you’ve finally asked.”

“Yeah finally,” I say having had this plan for almost four months.

“She looks so happy.”

“Yeah, she does,” I say smiling over at Melissa, who was still showing her ring off to the girls.

“Keep it that way.”

“Yes Ma’am,” I salute making her laugh giving me a small squeeze of hug and then walking away to hug her daughter.

“Here you go Emily,” Caleb spoke handing me a freshly opened cold beer.

“Thanks Mate,” I cheers them before taking a small swig of my beer.

 

Later in the night everyone was sitting around the outdoor table, all sitting back in contentment and different stages of fullness.

Clearing my throat, I speak “Well as most of you would’ve known, it would’ve been right now that I would be singing the song full of different Christmas songs to Melissa and the after I was going to propose.”

“Dammit we miss out on hearing Emily sing,” Hanna complained making me smile.

I say “Well I could always still sing if everyone wants me to.”

“Go for it sweetie,” Melissa spoke speaking for everyone who were nodding my head. With a smile, I moved to collect a stool for the inside bar while doing so everyone moved to get into a comfortable spot to watch. With the backing track on my phone, I smiled lovingly at Melissa before taking a deep breath and singing the first words.

Emily: “I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there’s just one thing I need,” I smiled when Melissa clapped my sound choice, it was only her favourite Christmas song.

Emily: “I don’t care about the present underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas. Is you,” I sung the long note for as long as I possibly could and pointed directly at Melissa.

Emily: “I don’t want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need. I don’t care about the present underneath the Christmas tree, I don’t need a hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won’t make me happy with a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you. You baby,” I winked at Melissa before happily continuing with the song.

Emily: “I won’t ask for much this Christmas, I won’t even wish for snow. I’m just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. I won’t make a list an send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won’t even stay awake to heart hose magic reindeer click. Cause I just want you here tonight. Holding on to me so tight. What more can I do, baby all I want for Christmas is you, you.”

Emily: “All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere, and the sound of children’s laughter fill the air. And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won’t you bring me the one I really need, won’t you please bring my baby to me.” I smile out at Melissa loving seeing her enjoying the song and my voice.

Emily: “Oh I don’t want a lot for Christmas this is all I’m asking for. I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door. Oh, I just want her for my own more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas is you. All I want for Christmas is you baby, all I want for Christmas is you baby.” Finishing the song strongly as I start. I took a deep breath before stopping the music from my phone as everyone stood up to applaud my performance I smiled looking back out everyone. Melissa then stood up and made her way over to me. Wrapping Melissa into my arms we shared small whisper words of love before sharing a sweet kiss.

“Merry Christmas everyone,” I say looking around at my family; happy for what 2019 will hold for us.

The End.


End file.
